paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dante Logan
Character Profile The only daughter of Rafe, King of the Wolves, Dante is the niece of Empress Morrigan of the Dragon Empire and Prince Desmond of the Vampires, though she refuses to acknowledge either as family, and has refused time and time again to join the Empire, at her aunt's request. She used to belong to the Royal Pack, a group of wolves made up entirely of Rafe's children. However, following several disagreements with her father, and the fact that she had found love in the form of Lone Wolf Percival, she made the toughest decision she would ever have to make, and left her pack, becoming a Lone Wolf, just like her husband. Now she is free of the burdens of her duty as Princess of the Wolves, and can do the things she likes, go wherever she wants and be with the people she loves. Whilst being the hardest decision she would ever have to make, she also knows that it was the best thing, as she is now truly happy and contented. History 'Early Life' 'Run in with a Vampire' 'Meeting Shantay and Leaving the Pack' 'Percival' 'Joining the 'Ice Lounge Gang'' Personality Feisty, spirited, and strong-minded, Dante is dedicated to helping people less fortunate than herself. She also often displays a spirited, quick-witted and compassionate nature, and she often takes issue with cruel and unjust persecution of both wolves and non-wolves, believing that such punishments are unfair and unfitting. When necessary, she also displays her courage and ability as a fighter, intervening to stand up for what she feels is right. She was also the Alpha of her pack (the Royal Pack, made up of Rafe’s children) before she turned Rogue, and despite being the smallest and youngest of the group, and also the only female, she alone has inherited her father’s commanding authority. When she speaks, even now when she is no longer in a pack, others find it hard to disobey. Had she walked a different path and become Queen of the Werewolves, there is no doubt in anyone’s mind that every wolf would have to listen to her, no matter where in the world they were when she called to them. Such power did not appeal to Dante, however, and became one of the reasons she left her pack. These days she very rarely uses her ‘Alpha’ voice – only when absolutely necessary. She is also a skilled swordswoman and archer and is also quite athletic, both as a wolf, and in her human form. Her family often noted that she is perfectly capable of looking after herself, and this is frequently shown to be true. She also has a certain flare for healing, and has enough magic in her veins to be able to perform basic incantations. Facts and Trivia *Dante was born in 389BC, making her 2400 years old! *She is the youngest child and only daughter of Rafe, King of the Werewolves, and only has one full brother - Prince Owain. Rafe's other children all have different mothers, making them only half brothers to her and Owain. *She was Alpha of the Royal Pack before she turned rogue, despite being the youngest, smallest and only female of the group. Her brothers had no choice but to follow her, as she was the only one who had inherited her father's 'Alpha' voice - a voice that no wolf can refuse, no matter how hard they try. *She has an uncanny knack for accents and can mimick virtually any accent, maintaining it for extended periods. *Despite being a werewolf by nature, who often hunted like any wolf would, catching deer and other large prey, she never once saw horses as a food source. In fact, she formed a very close bond with one horse, named Willow, whom she had helped to raise from birth, taking an instant shine to the young foal. Horse and wolf became so close that others began to realise that horses could be used for more than just food. Together, Dante and Willow effectively saved the population of horses living on the island of Borneo. *Has a faint scar across the back of her neck from a fight with her father when she was younger. Her father's vampire lover tried to break up the fight by pinning Dante (in her wolf form) to the ground with a sword through the scruff of her neck (so that it wuold not hurt or cause too much damage). Dante was blinded by her rage and literally ripped herself free of the sword, slashing the back of her neck open as the blade tore through skin and fur. *Has a very faint spider’s web of tainted vampire poison on the back of her right shoulder, which she has tried to cover up with a tattoo of the Japanese symbols for ‘wolf’ and ‘peace’. You would not notice the spider’s web of corruption underneath, unless you either looked very closely, or knew it was there already. *This taint was inflicted upon her during a fight with a vampire. His tooth scratched her shoulder as he tried and failed to bite her. Just enough of his venom was injected into her blood to cause her severe discomfort and slowly poison her, but she was saved by Shantay Leala Dominique (her father's vampire lover) who sucked most of the poison out, leaving only a tiny trace that has created the spider's web on her shoulder. Behind the Scenes Dante is the tertiary (3rd) character of Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. She is modelled on the likeness of Lucy Griffith's character Lady Marian from the BBC series Robin Hood. Category:Werewolf Category:Royalty